A Tribute
by raindropsRteardrops
Summary: This is a little something I put together as a sort of "thank you" to the YYH characters. It talks about... well... I'll let you figure it out.
1. Our Yusukes

This is a little something I put together as a sort of "thank you" to the YYH characters. It talks about... well... I'll let _you_ figure it out. This one's to Yusuke.

I labeled the characters as "ours" because as we write about them, we don't mean to, but we mold them. **In no way doI own the characters**,I am just saying "ours" to the characters we have created based off of the Togashi-sensei's.

* * *

A Tribute

OUR YUSUKES

He crashed into our lives and we were never the same.

Maybe it was his spirit gun that brought us into his life. Or maybe his spontaeous selfless act to save a child--he didn't even know. We didn't know any better. And before we knew it, we were bombarded with messages from Spirit World to save the Human and Demon races. We fought with him with our computers and pens and imaginations until we were sure we couldn't be without him.

He defied the nature of himself in saving that child's life. He came to us a confused person, not knowing who he was, or what he was destined for. He held on his back too many fights to name and no friends to console him.

He was a juvenile delinquent but we weren't satisfied with that. We crossed the line and that pronounced him a jerk. He was called pervert, idiot and too many others to name.

We gave him battles and scars, some that would never heal. We found new methods of tourture, ways to break him just because we wanted to. We injured his friends and kidnapped his girlfriend.

We enjoyed watching his boss pry on his nerves and the way Our Genkais "trained" him. We always smiled at his laugh and out-of-the-blue metaphors.

We gave him challenges to question his strength to protect the world he loved, giving always just enough energy left to fire one last spirit gun. We threw at him demons and humans alike and he always left the battle with that same cocky smile.

In the end, we gave him friends to fight with and a girl to come home to.

Thanks punk.

* * *

IfI get some nice reviews, next one's Genkai


	2. Our Genkais

Chapter Two of A Tribute. This one's deticated to Genkai.

I labeled the characters as "ours" because as we write about them, we don't mean to, but we mold them. **In no way do I own the characters**, I am just saying "ours" to the characters we have created based off of the Togashi-sensei's.

* * *

A Tribute

OUR GENKAIS

When she stepped out from her temple doors we weren't sure what we were expecting. Possibly someone taller.

Abrut and blunt, she wasn't afraid to state the truth. Life or death, she took it in stride. Unafraid to what people thought, she made her way--the way. After her tournament for an apprentice we certainly enjoyed her days with Our Yusukes.

Our amusement was fueled as her training with him passed and watched him squirm and shake in her presence. We never got tired of hearing her remarks about Our Yusukes lack of whatever the moment called for. We marked her a character to tell the truth the way it is and to hide in her feelings though they were plainly marked in her eyes.

A model for all, her willingness to turn around and face her past made us fight at her side. We cried at her lost love with Our Younger Toguros. We tried to call her back as she marched to her final battle but knew she couldn't--no, _wouldn't--_be stopped. We fought with her as she fell back into Our Yusukes' arms.

We helped Our Tentai cope with her loss, only to rejoice when she appeared out of the mist alive and well.

We made her temple a hotel, a haven for Our Yukinas and Our Hieis; a training place for Our Yusukes and Our Kuwabaras; a place of thinking for Our Kuramas; and a meeting place for a new mission.Sometimes we wrecked her temple, smashed it to pieces or burn it to the ground. She'd yell, smile and rebuild making it just the way it was or even larger to suit her needs.

We would give her all the tea in the world til we were sure she'd burst, but she'd only suck it up and ask Our Yukinas for more. We'd call her old hag and get wackedaround the head. She occasionaly doesn't appear in our stories but when she does, she leaves wisdom and gives strength and courage to our fighters.

But throughout it all, she was still Our Sensei, Our Master, someone to be respected. And we wouldn't have it anyother way.

Thanks teacher.

* * *

If I get some nice reviews, next one's Hiei. 


	3. Our Hieis

Chapter 3 of A Tribute. This one's to Hiei.

I labeled the characters as "ours" because as we write about them, we don't mean to, but we mold them. **In no way do I own the characters**, I am just saying "ours" to the characters we have created based off of the Togashi-sensei's.

* * *

A Tribute

OUR HIEIS

With a slash of the sword he came into our lives.

The petite figure cloaked in black with an unreadable expression who seemed to shut out the world with his icy glare. It was that glare and glow from his third eye that drew us in. It was his quiet, cold demeanor that made us question him.

He came to us a broken soul from a terrible, horrible, lonely past that makes us cry and with no thought for the future but the moment he lived. It was up to us to shape him, mold him to give him what he didn't know he was missing. We gave him friends.

We followed him on journeys he was forced to take, searching for teargems and a sister, helping him on his way to see what he was looking for in his soul. We thought we could only help him, guiding him on his travels with our pens and computers. But it was our path as well.

We peeled his layers of hate, just to see what we could find. But never could find what we were looking for. We continued to peel, digging further and further until we found his core. We found emotions we thought he couldn't have, feelings that seemed impossible to him. We gave him a tree and a branch to sit in and contemplate these things and settle his soul. But it never settled.

We threw a special fox boy in his path, which led him to a detective and idiot, we hoped they could draw out the feelings we could not. We bombarded him with insults and jokes for his short stature and Evil Eye, and gave him tears and laughter he didn't know possible. We allowed his new friends to bring him from the dark he had strayed so far into.

We gave him Our Yusukes and Our Kuwabaras and Our Kuramas to tease and laugh at him. And just when we thought he couldn't take it anymore we let him escape to his little tree only until Our Botans would call him back with her whistle. We let him be angry, letting it only show in his eyes and fist. We let him be arrogant, with only a smirk and a 'hn'. We let his rage for what he believed in him consume and blind him only to lead to his victory.

We know how he suffered, how his thoughts clouded his mind and we cried for him when he could not. We felt his pain and wounds, yet still stood by him to cheer him on. We rejoiced for every injury and slash he caused with his faithful katana.

He still continued to confuse us and dare us with his crimson eyes to try and see into his soul. We took his challenge. He brought us happiness in a simple way when he admitted the others as friends. He was our work, our joy, our everything imagined. He was ours and not. He was his own and we allowed it. We envied his strength he wasn't afraid to show and his weakness he tried to hide.

When we knew the pressure was too much, we fought it off for him and with him. When he broke inside we cried for him and the tears he wouldn't shed. When he smirked, we smiled back. He took us for a rollarcoaster for power when he realized the only thing he needed he had right in front of him.

But before we could tell him "ha, we told you so" he vanished in a black blur.

Thanks badass.

* * *

If I get some nice reviews, next one's Kurama 


	4. Our Kuramas

Chapter four of A Tribute. This one's to Kurama.

I labeled the characters as "ours" because as we write about them, we don't mean to, but we mold them. **In no way do I own the characters**, I am just saying "ours" to the characters we have created based off of the Togashi-sensei's.

* * *

A Tribute

OUR KURAMAS

It was his double sided soul that called to us, lured us to wanting to know his secrets. It was his gentleman manner and by-the-book rules that led us to him. It was his surprisingly cold fighting style that left us to wonder. We fought by his side with pens and computers and dreams. Fighting with him, for him, til all we could think and breathe was him: half demon, half human.

He came to us, seemingly content with his new life but we knew, deep down, he was not happy with his past. He was the famed theif and bandit for years. But we still gave him school work and fangirl problems to deal with.

Always polite and chivalrous, thinking of others first wasn't enough. We told him to bear pain and every method of torture to the first person who showed him love and forgived him, his mother, Our Shioris. Sometimes he was rejected for his past by her and what his youko soul did to her unborn child, other times lovingly accepted for saving a dying embryo. We found all ways to do this adding scar upon scar, wound upon wound--just because.

We never got tired of his wise advice and always craved for the rare embarassed expression. We teased him about his pink-oh, excuse me, 'magenta'-outfit and laughed when he proclaimed with a blush it was the school uniform. Yet we loved him for it. But it was probably because of it.

We made his past come to haunt him, disrupting the peaceful life he tried to live. We gave his old friends-now enmies to judge. We gave him bamboo and all the memories of pain. We made him question his life and moral code.

We waited in silence and anticipation for his emerald eyes to swirl with gold, because we wanted to see the cold thief in our warm fox-boy. Then when we thought thecold heart wouldbeheld from our reachforever we pulled it backdelighting inour ability to save the warm soul with the thief long forgotten.

He took us on travels to heal his past and showed us his unmatched 'flower power'. He shielded us from demons who dared to kill us. He gave us life lessons and wise thoughts we would treasure. In the end we gave him back his mother, a family, friends, and sometimes a loverat the end of the day.

We gave him us. We meant to steal him, but he stole us.

Thanks fox.

* * *

That's all I have. I don't know if I'll write another, these are my favorite characters so it came easier to write them. If I do write another it would be Kuwabara, maybe Keiko or Yukina, maybe Shiori. Hmmm... desicions, desicions... But! My oneechan wrotea tributeto all anime/manga in general. Right now its about 4 pages long and it might be a bit before she lets me post it. But I wanna get it up. Its really awesome and I'm really excited! 

Ja ne for now!


End file.
